x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
NightcrawlerGallery Season One
Back to Nightcrawler Gallery Back to Nightcrawler Strategy X-Kurt.png Strategy X- Nightcrawler.jpg Mansion- Kurts room.png Strategy X- Ororo, Kurt n Xavier.jpg Strategy X- Xavier n Nightcrawler.jpg Strategy X- Toad crashes into Nightcrawler.jpg Strategy X- Nightcrawler vs Toad.jpg Strategy X- Nightcrawler winking.jpg Strategy X-Toad&Kurt.png Danger Room- alert.png Strategy X- Nightcrawler Danger Room.jpg Danger Room- see control room.png X Impulse-KurtLate.png X Impulse-Kurt w principal.png X Impulse-Scott&Kurt.png X Impulse- Kurt n Scott.jpg X Impulse - car die.png X Impulse- Cyclops n Nightcrawler.jpg X Impulse- Cyclops, Nightcrawler n Wolverine.jpg Rogues Recruit-storm.png Rogues Recruit-wolv&kurt.png Rogues Recruit-kurt.png Rogue Recruit-KK.png Roguues Recruit- Kitty a lil sad.png Rogues Recruit- kurt.png Rogues Recruit- x scolds.png Rogues Recruit- kurt w kitty.png Rogue Recruit - stalking:group.png Rogues Recruit- talk w kurt.png Rogue Recruit- Rogue meets Kurt.jpg Rogue Recruit- Rogue panics.jpg Rogue Recruit- Nightcrawler and Shadowcat.png Mutant Crush - Caf..png Mutant Crush - Kurt FB.png Mutant Crush - Kurt n Kitty FB.png Speed & Spyke- logan, kitty, n kurt.png Speed&Spike -logan w kurt.png Middleverse- X-Men group.png Middleverse- Scott and Kurt.png Middleverse - kurt dance.png Middleverse - Scott kurt fight.png Middleverse - kurt pissed w scott.png Middleverse - Rogue Kirt fight.png Middleverse- Nightcrawler n Kitty Evan.png Middleverse- Nightcrawler n Forge.png Middleverse Kurt Forge.png Middleverse- Forge n Nightcrawler.png Middleverse- X-Kids n Forge.png Middleverse - kurt being funny w scott.png Middleverse- Scott Kurt n Evan.png Middleverse- X-Kids.png Turn of the Rogue- Scott & Kurt.png Turn of the Rogue- Kurt & kitty.png Turn of the Rogue- Group.png Spykecam- scott n kurt car.png Spykecam- scott n kurt spray.png Spykecam- Kurt w water.png Spykecam- kurt in face.png Spykecam- logan n rogue.png Survival Fittest - group crap this.png Survival Fittest - bus shot cu.png Survival Fittest - group shot, F this.png Survival Fittest - jotty w kurt.png Survival Fittest - beast you.png Survival Fittest - group w jean n rogue.png Survival Fittest - cherring scott on.png Survival Fittest - group fight.png Survival Fittest - fight it out II.png Survival Fittest - fight it out.png Survival Fittest - kurt w lance n pitro.png Survival Fittest - group jean pissy.png Survival Fittest - pic group.png Survival of the Fittest- X-Men n Brotherhood shot.jpg Shadowed Past - everyone coforts rogue.png Shadowed Past - kurt wft.png Shadowed Past - kurt w prof..png Shadowed Past- Rogue, Xavier, Kurt n Jean.jpg Shadowed Past - kurts dad.png Shadowed Past - kurts dad n mom.png Shadowed Past - kurt w teacher.png Shadowed Past- Kurt n Rogue.jpg Shadowed Past - kurt annoyed w rogue.png Shadowed Past - kurt family.png Shadowed Past - kurt gets letter.png Shadowed Past - letter.png Shadowed Past - kurt knows.png Shadowed Past - kurts mom mys.png Shadowed Past - f off blob.png Shadowed Past - kurts out.png Shadowed Past - rogue n kurt I.png Shadowed Past - rogue n kurt II.png Shadowed Past- Rogue talks to Kurt.jpg Shadowed Past - rogue n kurt III.png Grim Reminder - everyones up.png Grim Reminder - everyones up II.png Grim Reminder - everyone eats.png Grim Reminder - kitty writting n kurt.png Grim Reminder - kurt n kitty on plane.png Grim Reminder - kitty n kurt oh crap.png Grim Reminder - kitty n kurt scared.png Grim Reminder - kurt - we die.png Grim Reminder - kurtty chased.png Grim Reminder - kurt run from sab.png Grim Reminder - kurt kitty wolv fog.png Grim Reminder - kurt n kitty fog.png The Cauldron I - 14 kurt.png The Cauldron I - 15 gang w evan belly top.png The Cauldron I - 31 ROGUE N KURT.png The Cauldron I - 39 gang being beatan.png The Cauldron II - 1 kurt.png The Cauldron II - 2 kurt n toad.png The Cauldron II - 12 kurt.png The Cauldron II - 13 kurt n mystique.png The Cauldron II - 15 logan, mys n kurt.png The Cauldron II - 41 nightcrawler.png Category:Gallery Category:Season One Category:Season One Gallery